Claustrofobia
by Crylelove
Summary: Craig no sabe como confesar sus sentimientos a cierto pelirrojo, pero un pequeño acidente le ayudara... mal resumen buena historia Cryle...


Notas: aquí dejo este pequeño fic espero y les guste, es mi segundo fic...

OooOooOooOooOoo

-ya no se qué hacer-dijo Craig a su mejor amigo…

-¿por…que…no…in…ten…tas…gah!...de…ci…ser…lo…gah?- "dijo" el rubio…

-¿valdría la pena?- dijo el pelinegro- ¿y si mi confesión arruina todo la amistad que he construido co el hasta ahora?- Craig se veía decaído, además de que tenia ojeras…

-¿pero…y…si…ga…nas…al…go…mas…?- dijo el rubio tomándose su café…

-no lo sé Tweek…- Craig bajo la mirada…

-habla…do…del…rey…de…ro…ma- logro articular Tweek…

Craig alzo la vista extrañado, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos verdes…

-¡hola Craig!, ¡hola Tweek!- saludo animadamente…

-Ho…la…gah!- saludo el rubio- se…me…aca…bo…el…café…- dijo yéndose a comprar más café…

-¿tomar tanto café no hará daño?- pregunto inocentemente el pelirrojo…

-no lo sé…- respondió Craig sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo…

El pelirrojo frunció el seño…

-¿Qué pasa pequeña bestia?- dijo Craig espelucando los rojos cabellos del chico…

-no soy pequeño es que tu eres muy alto…- se defendió- Craig no me gusta que fumes…- dijo con cierto aire de preocupación…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelinegro haciendo sonrojar al menor…

-nada…-dijo el pelirrojo…

-¿algún día me lo dirás?- pregunto el pelinegro…

-tal vez…- respondió el menor…

Y la campana que anunciaba el regreso al aula sonó…

-¡vamos Craig!- Kyle tomo la mano del mayor haciéndolo sonrojar dirigiéndose los dos al aula…

Fin de clases:

Después de las clases los dos adolecentes se dirigían al centro comercial tomados de las manos…

-¿Kyle porque me tomaste de la mano?- pregunto nervioso…

-me gusta…- dijo con una sonrisa el de orbes verdes-¿a ti no?- pregunto…

-si me gusta…- susurró…

Cuando ambos adolecentes llegaron al centro comercial los dos se subieron al ascensor conforme subían de pisos la gente se bajaba hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos, Craig miraba extrañado cada movimiento del pelirrojo quien estaba agarrado fuertemente a su brazo…

-¿Kyle estas bien?- pregunto el pelinegro…

-si…- mintió…

Craig abrió la boca para decir algo pero por alguna extraña razón el ascensor dejo de funcionar y la luz se apago…

-¿Qué…que…paso…?- pregunto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-pues lo más probable es que se haya ido la luz- dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro…

-¿Qué…enton…ces…que…hacemos…?- pregunto el pelirrojo temblando y hiperventilando, abrazándose contra el pelinegro…

-¿Kyle qué te pasa?-pregunto el pelinegro preocupado, viendo el estado del pelirrojo…

-soy…soy Claustrofóbico…- dijo entrecortadamente el menor…

Craig se sorprendió, haci que abrazo al menor contra el…

-no pasa nada estamos los dos junto ya verás como salimos de esta...- dijo Craig al menor aprontándolo contra el sintiendo como este temblaba…

-gracias…- susurró Kyle…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto…

-por estar conmigo Craig…- Kyle sonrió aunque eso no quitaba la ansiedad que tenía en ese momento…

Craig toco el botón de emergencias y sin dejar de abrazar a Kyle saco su móvil…

-Tsk…- chasqueo la lengua el pelinegro al notar que no tenía cobertura…

-¿Kyle tienes tu móvil?- pregunto…

-no…lo…deje…en…mi…casa- respondió entrecortadamente…

Craig suspiro…

-bueno solo nos queda esperar trata de estarte tranquilo- dijo el pelinegro al pelirrojo sentándose en el suelo con Kyle sin dejar de abrazarle

-¿Craig…cuanto…tiempo…llevamos…aquí…?- pregunto Kyle mas inquieto, ya parecía Tweek…

-solo 20 minutos…- mintió ya que llevaban como 1 hora…

-mentiroso…- dijo Kyle haciendo sonreír al pelinegro…

-todo va a estar bien…- dijo dulcemente el pelinegro…

-¿Craig porque siempre eres tan amable conmigo, y con los demás no?- pregunto el pelirrojo viendo directamente los ojos del chico…

Craig suspiro y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro…

-Kyle cada vez que me sonríes o me abrazas siento como las malditas mariposas revolotean en mi estomago, es que tu ojos son tan brillantes eh hermosos, Kyle yo te amo con toda mi alma…- confeso Craig…

Kyle estaba sonrojado…

-Kyle yo…- intento explicarse Craig pero fue cortado por unos suaves he exquisitos labios…

Los dos se dieron un beso tierno y suave expresándose todo su amor…

-te amo…- dijo Kyle cuando se separaron del beso…

-¿eso significa que eres mi pareja?- pegunto el pelinegro…

-sí, tonto- respondió Kyle besando nuevamente a su ya novio…

La luz del ascensor se encendió y este empezó a subir…

Craig tenía que agradecer al tipo que lo invento, gracias a él ahora podía besar los labios de Kyle, de su Kyle…

Fin…


End file.
